


Reloged

by sparklights



Category: Transformers, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, AU were mostly everyone is alive, Awkward, Backstory, F/M, Golden Age, M/M, Other, Pre-War, Transformers Prime - Freeform, WIP, alternative universe, early cybertron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklights/pseuds/sparklights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this (short) chapter stuff goes down on Cybertron and Replay runs away. So I hope you enjoy my first attempt at this sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cybertron

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see if I can finish Replay's complete origins before she began working for Orion it will have to be some what like a separate thing or something...

“Look at it Orion…”Replay nudged her tutor’s servo, ”This solar cycle is simply fantastic,” She said happily staring out of the viewing station. “I think this one has been the most productive out of the stellar cycle! You put a lot of the revolts to rest and the archives have been completely restored after those rebels were captured-,”I agree but most of the credit goes to Megatronus, he foiled the whole plan by sending a tracking virus into the rest of the files they hadn’t stolen but were planning to.” Orion turned with a smile back to the screen in his hand. ”Yes, but whatever happened to the rebels I wonder.” The young Femme curiously asked, then restated because Orion was completely invested in his portable work screen.  
“I believe Megatronus handled the matter himself.” Orion turned again back to the screen he was studying. Replay was just a youngling before she was assigned to be the archivist assistant but every young bot needs a Teacher and even though Orion was also Young he was assigned to be Replays tutor. As of late they started to become accustomed to each others company and would not even need to speak at times because of the connection they had formed. Teacher and student were now good friends. Of course they had formed other bonds outside their seemingly small worlds. Orion had a “companionship” with Megatronus and mentioned him often, and Replay liked to listen to the stories Orion told about him. Stories like how the mighty Megatronus was an accomplished gladiator and a fantastic swords bot and how his wisdom matched that of the high council. The little femme was awestruck that he had helped save and return the archives and wished with all her spark that Orion would one day introduce her to him like he promised every solar cycle…but Orion never seamed to remember and every day he was gone longer and longer periods of time leaving more and more work for the little femme bot, but she had big spark and a forgiving spirit and took on the extra work with open servos. On a certain solar cycle every other rotation, Replay would stow away to a landing bay area and fly off. She was a seeker by spark not by creation but she would never give up the feeling of flight not for all the energon on Cybertron. Making what little of her past she could remember seem even more like an unpleasant dream. Flying cooled her aching limbs and gave her a sense of freedom after being “locked” away in the archives.  
It also gave her time to think about everything. From her job to her feelings, things were so clear in the Cybertronian skies. She was not alone of course and was on sonar alert for any other flyers out and abound. Sonar alert is not necessarily very reliable in highly populated skies. This time of cycle very few fliers chose to leave there nice warm births. Never one to pass up an opportunity for a calm flight she enjoyed peace so much. She got so relaxed she almost fell into stasis mode, until her sonar’s went off with a loud scheech. She almost hit one of the energon transport buildings, but in a twist and a barrel roll veered out of the way and landed back in the transport hanger section of the building. Seeing her sonar’s were still on she ignored and turned them off. Waste of energy. In doing so the little femme almost walked into a metal wall, but it wasn’t a wall. It was the leader of the Seekers, Starscream, from Vos the flier capitol. He gave the startled little femme a smirk and leaned towards her as he spoke. ”Little far from the archives are we femme? What spark latent thing possessed you to come for a visit at such an hour?” Then he gave a gouty laugh witch Replay intern smiled and laughed along with. They had been friends long before Replays assignment even if Starscream was a few milla cycles older. He was around a lot before assignments and had bothered to get to know her, before to long they’d become unsurpassed friends. Starscream even saved her once when she had gotten into some trouble with a crew of other fliers. She had always been extreamly passive, even though a curtain amount of fighting course was required by law. To her it was a silly law but it was still a law. They had the little femme backed into a corner without a weapon or will to fight she couldn’t defend herself and prepared for the worst when Starscream had flown in guns firing the others weren’t prepared for the attack and Flew off. He scolded the youngling, then flew her back to the archives and kept the whole thing a secret from Orion in a promise to Replay. They’d enjoyed flights together ever since, racing and showing off tricks.  
“Screamy?” ”Yes” he replied slowing his flight speed even though they were using headcom’s. “What do you want?” his tone was board and sarcastic. “Have you seen him?…I mean have you met Magatronus before?” Starscream’s vents let out an annoyed hiss. ”I’ve only ever seen him talking with that Orion of yours…why what’s he got to do with anything?” He sounded a little adgitated at the mentioning of that name. “Nothing, I only wish I could meet him…” Starscream gave the little femme a secretive smirk. Replay trailed off deep in processing. Then a 3rd voice joined in. “Him who?” “Knockout what a joy…this night was so pleasent until now... how is it that my scanners didn’t pick up your signal? Have you been toying with your inner machinery again?” He said again with the same snarky tone. “Oh Starscream how well you know your physician. BTW how are YOU Replay my dear keeping up with the company I see?”  
“Is that a challenge Knock out? You know I’ll leave you in my exhaust any day!” Replay playfully replied, she new the young medic bot could not turn down a race. Actually she only knew Knock Out through Starscream and he never spoke to highly of him but she always loved a good race and knew her challenge was backed. She was an exceptional flier who beat some of the best in a fly off. She had heard through a little gossip that if you beat KO in a race he would give you something as reward for beating him, she also heard he was one very bot centered mech. You hear a lot about things when you work for a place that has dirt on everyone in existence.“OHOH little femme bot thinks she can beat me hmm? We’ll just see!”  
He took off in a sonic boom that rang Replays audio sensors; she took off to leaving behind Starscream and her own sonic blast. The Doctor tried outmaneuvering the femme but she was able to keep up with him, the undecided finish line dead ahead, he flew to her left flank then the right trying to distract her but this was neither of their first races so she used his concentrating on throwing her off to her advantage and sped ahead. Just passing the energon tower before KO. She was so excited she almost jumped out of alt mode. Which believe me, more than once has happened, she then landed on a empty loading dock and bounced up and down on one servo. ”Well serves me right for being so hasty and not getting to know my opponent but what better way is there?”  
His profile changed from exasperated to a smirk in a nano click. He sauntered on over to the giddy little femme and gently took her face plate, his thumb and pointer to her chin, she stopped bouncing and realized she never gave a thought to what the before mentioned prize might be. “Such a cute, innocent little, femme…this couldn’t be your first kiss could it?…No I’m shore you have to beat the mechs of with a primes hammer.” He stroked the femme’s faceplate with his thumb. She felt a jump in her spark chamber, “Doctor…I don’t understand what’s happening wh-what are you saying?” He came so close she could see through the glass that covered the delicate components in his optics. “ You have that aura… untouched if you will…this will be enjoyable…now don’t worry and don’t move its completely painless, but they do say I’ve got a little bit of a bite.” Replay felt her cooling fans kick start with a quick shiver. She’d never thought about her first kiss, she knew it was nothing too special but she didn’t want her’s, at least not now; not like this. Some bots would not give this a second thought but Replay was analytical and reverted to what she processed from other situations. She did not want to start anything personal with a mech she barely knew. She slid, with a metal on metal sound, out of the young, snide doctors hold and replied, respectfully. “I’m—I’m sorry I need to get back to the archives—thank you but Orion can not do all of that work himself, he’ll take part of my energon supply away if I’m late again—“ The last part was false however she did want to be back at the archives on time.The doctor looked distraught, repulsed almost and then a smile crept over his face. One that sent a shock up Replays skeletal metal. “I’m also sorry I don’t take rejection very well. We will resume this later. Let it never be said I am not one to offer the proper congratulations but for now fly back to your little archive, and tell Orion Pax I’ll snatch his little student if he’s not on surveillance.”  
He said as he stroked the femme’s faceplate with a polished pointer finger. Her cooling fan had just calmed but that finger sent sputter through her systems. She jumped into alt mode and flew off not even a glance was given by the little femme, but the young doctor looked up and laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ORION!” Replay searched the surveillance records to see when Orion had left. She saw from the records he’d not even come in to the building that solar cycle. This frustrated the, otherwise forgiving, fem bot to the point of almost com-ing him, but held herself back. He’s probably with Megatronus…I shouldn’t be concerned…and yet something about this WHOLE solar cycle that makes me think he’s out for something big…

 

After an energy bath and some energon she finished the work Orion had left for her specifically and went for a stasis nap. After one of the sorting drones woke her from stasis she walked into the main section of the archives. “ORION! I’m calling a surveillance drone if you don’t answer me!” She found a holoform image recording lying at her feet. It was a solar cycle report, another to log. This one was this solar cycles, it activated on touch. Much has transpired in the Primes court. One Megatronus gladiator chose to approach the court on terms of a new needed form of political power. For the corruption of the higher status. One Orion Pax archivist spoke out against the accompaniment and therefore was granted the highest honor for the words which he spoke were true of spark life and wisdom flowed from them… A new update. Orion Pax shall forthwith be known as Optimus Prime.

Replay let the screen fall out of her servo on to the ground.

“This—this is were he’s been –at court—he—he’s a PRIME! This is—FANTASTIC! My teacher a PRIME how STELAR is this! I have to see this for myself!” Heading for the closest exit. She flew out of the loading bay full speed and spark left behind. “I have to see this with my own two optics this can not be real—“ She was cut short by a fly-way piece of building and an unholy sound from below. An explosion fallowed scream after scream could be heard…She knew it was against every survival instinct but she had to know what was happening. She dove towards the chaos and smoke rising for the burning buildings below. Again another explosion over head this time a bot fell out of the sky instead of debris. She took back the thought and flew—flew, as fast as her energy would let her, back to the archives to save as much of it as possible then take the emergency stasis pod off the planet. Terrible things were going on out side and she knew she had to leave if she wanted to live. She loaded a supply of energon on the pod and looked at the surveillance drone the smoke and fires were getting closer. Gun’s—gunfire sounded in the distance. “I had a hope I would never need that mod but—“She stole away to the armory in the lowest point of the archive, and took a mod that she had tinkered with out of curiosity and boredom and flew up, back to the small escape craft.  
“This is nothing short of an attack by those rebels, I bet my spark on it! This is all I can do Optimus I’m sorry…I’ll come back when its over—I cant survive—I cant—take me away.” The pod activated and took the little femme away from the burning city-state. Her optics started to leak; the site of it was too much, saving her spark from giving out from the shear ache of watching her home begin to burn the pod sent Replay into stasis. The coordinates set for the farthest and youngest planet.


	2. The Dream...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short, but basically this is the excuse for me to tie this whole thing together in a metaphorical dream thingy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where most of the Autobots actually survived. A lot of the Deceptions during the war stayed alive to but only by almost completely disappearing. Yes the Autobots have better props. Sue me. I think the Autobots deserve to win everyone in a while.

Warning! Warning! Stasis capsule malfunction. Resetting standard set time limit. Maintenance required. Warning! Warning! Stasis capsule malfunction.  
Replay had a flux it only seamed to last a few clicks but it happened all the same. In it she was trapped in a clear cell that projected pictures of Orion then it showed others she had come into contact with. Like her old physician Ratchet, her fight instructor Ironhide (even if she didn’t like to fight it was required by law to learn some techniques) her playmate Bumblebee, the others, but then the screens went dark, and she was alone Without the light of the screens the room was black. She could not help but feel like she had no business being a coward and she felt worthless not being there when Cybertron needed help, when Orion needed her help.   
Then again what could she have done? A small basically useless archivist’s assistant.The screens suddenly burst and fell shattering on the floor little fragments shifting, coming together, taking the shapes of appendages. Large appendages that had sharp fingers that looked like they could shred and tear an energon carrier in half, they started moving and connected to the giant bot body. The little femme felt her spark chamber seize up and she could not move, couldn’t run away, all she could do was stair in horror as the huge hulking beast lumbered closer. Every step it made, Replays spark sunk lower and the fear she felt was unruly in thought of what might happen next. As the bot took its last step, replay realized she could see into its optics they were a flaming purple and full of hatred for her for everything it seemed. The mech stopped short. Let out an unholy sound and then disappeared in a explosion of purple and white sparks.   
The whole room seamed to stand so still, the little fem bot realized her servos were shaking so she looked down and her spark almost gave out when she saw that the spray of bot debris had been caused by the “cannon” modification, her arm, she had taken from the armory. It switched off and her hand was what replaced it. She dropped to the floor on her knee’s before she did it unwillingly. All the emotion she had just pilled inside her just expelled themselves in the oddest noises. Calming down a little more after the gasping hiccup squeaks had finished. Her optics flushed, she just floated there, swaying a little then a clang sounded as she fell on her faceplate and just sort of lay there. The clang noise kept reverberating. “How unpleasant ...make it go away…”


	3. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Replay wakes up to find she has missed out. On not only most of the war and Cybertrons decimation but alignments are all mixed up to her as well. Very confused. Very lost. What would you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Shockwave was always Shockwave. Ratchet is a very common name...

She wasn’t really talking to anyone she just wanted the noise to stop. She wanted to lie in peace but the noise kept getting louder, and louder, yet it no longer sounded like a bot hitting the ground it sounded more like the drills in the energon mines Orion had taken Replay to see as a sparkling. The thought of Orion sent another odd squeak out of the femme. By now the clang was a full screeching sound that rumbled the bots auditory sensors. She couldn’t handle it, the stasis lock shut off as it sensed the vibrations from the noise, and Replay woke up from the nightmarish flux.  
“What in Primus name is that terrible sound!?” She observed the inside of the pod and realized from a quick review of the security feed that she had landed on a organic planet called…Earth and from the feed she saw she had been in stasis for a very, very, long time. It gave a brief down loaded summary of its history. “So the world I’m on has other life forms they look a little unevolved and primitive…but these wars…they’re so futile and cycle all over again…English looks to be the dominate language…AW look at all the little organics…hmm they seem like they have an interesting ecosystem and are promising…maybe there like me in a way only squishy and flesh based…that would be wierd...maybe they could help!”   
She downloaded the information she saw fit and went to her stored energon supply. She re-fueled and checked the archive data she saved. “Everything’s in order…good…the drilling stopped…” She went to check the outside security feeds and saw she had been berried under ground somehow. The drills she had thought she heard were right there. Something else was out there moving, she activated the zoom function and saw odd-looking drones. They looked like the ones that Famous scientist Shockwave would make to help in his huge labs on Cybertron…but these were different somehow they looked distorted.   
Even if they were unusual they were still transformers and would at least be able to do more than she could being stuck in the ground. She opened the latch, after installing her toyed with mod, pushed some earth out of the way and hopped out. The drones didn’t see her; if they did they didn’t do anything about her. She had a map of the cavern from the feeds and could have flown out, but she wanted some answers like what were some of a famous scientists drones doing so far out of their own galaxy? What were they drilling for? Why were there so many ones that looked like they were armed and ready for a fight? That last question was answered all at once when a portal opened and cannon fire came through.  
“I thought I left the explosions back on Cybertron!” She dove for cover behind the largest mineral column before she even had time to think; she heard sounds of exchanged violent blows. Metal on metal terrible ripping sounds and unfamiliar voices yelling orders. She sat steeled in an upright fetal position. Praying to the Allspark that no bot would find her hiding spot. The fighting slowed and the gunfire stopped completely.   
The little fem bot had to gather every ounce of courage to budge from her spot behind the rock, and turn to look at the carnage. There the drones lay parts, barley recognizable, scattered across the cavern. She started ventilating, she was never able to handle spilled energon very well but, this, this was the most horrendous thing she ever saw, the vicious image was imprinted on her memory banks.   
She heard something from the other side of the cave…more voices? There were survivors? It must have been the attackers because every drone she had counted was snuffed. Her curiosity over took the fear and she started to analyze. She slowly and quietly moved towards the voices. Remembering to squelch her spark signal, as to not be detected, she crept closer to the turn and could see shadows on the cavern wall. The voices got clearer. She could make out a small ,but bigger than herself, femme and clunky looking mech.   
“They were drilling for another relic like we thought but they must have found a big energon deposit to because, there were too many Eradicons here when we got it…” She was using a headcom, so Replay could not hear who was on the other side, but could tell it was another mech. “So we get the relic and a boat load of energon! HA today has really been a first-rate recon mission hunh C?” ”Yeah bulk lets just get this relic and energon back to base… Ratchet we need a cargo box and a bridge back to base—wait!” There was a cannon blast and the sound of a portal opening then everything went dark in the cave except at the entrance.   
In witch another mech stood, this one wasn’t as big as the other one was. Replays poor processor was going on overload, she could barely keep her servos from shaking. The mech standing at the entrance began to leave; if Replay was going to make herself known she had to do it now.   
The mech was thin and ominous looking and Replays courage was out at the minute. She could not find it in her small frame to get any closer. The mech flew off, ”He was—was a flier…like me he could have helped me…WHY! Why am I such a coward!?” She sat on the floor of the cave and cried. “No’ she began to get back up, ”Enough with the self pity Replay you have to get the downloads and get out of here…I’m shore they’ll be back for that energon…what—what’s a relic? Why were all of them fighting for it?”   
Replay decided not to take the archives with her, and hid the small ship deeper in the cave and placed a one-way tracking devise on it so she was the only one who could find it. Her way back out of the cave she avoided the destroyed drones...which raised another question. Why did the blue femme call them Eradicons? Replay had never heard them called so before and then thought they must have been given an new name while she had been in stasis…along with everything else that might have changed.   
Even that alternative form that the mech had used to fly was unfamiliar, and Replay thought of it as silly looking, but all the same she is on a whole other planet with organic life forms complete change every were.


	4. The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Replay is very...very lost. She only hopes to find someone who won't shoot her on sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to figure out someway to get her to think she belonged with the Cons...its part of her story plot guys. Trust me things get so much less mary sue towards the end. Thats when things get fun.

“Lets look up these other modes of transport these…humans might have…” Walking out of the cave portable data pad in hand. Replay searched the banks until she found a form she liked. The “jets” she loved those and she laughed when she imagined her biggest mech friend as a “jumbo plane”. She kept scanning through until one alt mode reminded her of one she had her eye on at the Vosian alt-festival. “I could finally have one that would be perfect for me…I like this planets advances in flight even if they are not as advanced as Cybertrons …THIS ONE—Oh this one is perfect! …the “scan eagle’ and the eagle was one of this planets most regal looking organic fliers…yes that’s the one its perfect…but it kind of looks like that other mechs alt mode…so we have similar taste big deal…its right for me!” She examined the area to see if she could find one to scan.   
There was one to the south of her posission but there was a closer one to the west so she left the cave. Off in the distance she saw it; the coloring on it was poor so she saved her own colors in the scan. Landing on the mountain ahead, she gave her new root mode a look over. Delighted it was a success.   
Replay tested its flight speed patterns and found if her energy was up she flew faster than she had ever before in this smaller form. She also enjoyed the skies no other planes were out so she raced her self to her sparks content. Then with the last of her energy waning she landed on a ridge by now the day was ending and she wanted to enjoy the sunset on this new planet. “I’ve been gone so long,” She let her processor wander past the setting sun.  
“At least we are not extinct or I am not the last Cybertronian and they are here on this planet too so energon must have been sent here during the war...It must still be going on if their fighting over rights…or maybe there is only a little amount left in all existence and they are fighting over the last of it …and maybe Cybertron was completely burned and there is no more left in the galaxy except right here!…NO! I can not think like that if hope and faith are gone then there is only doubt and pain left to take its place. It is still there, it has to be.”   
She watched the last peak of sunlight over the sphere and everything was dark, un-shore, lonely once again. “If I ever want to find out what happened…I’m going to have to go find that flier. He could tell me what happened to everyone and what fate befell Cybertron. Now how are you going to find him?” Replay realized she could amp up her sparks distress signal but it might attract unwanted attention. So now she had to find a way to only send a message to a bot she new nothing about, possibly did not want to be found or just unreachable. The little femme stomped her foot in aggravation.   
She went through her memory banks looking for an answer to this anger-making problem. She had heard stories of bots being individually tracked before by left over energon trials and teleport coordinates but they all wanted to be found the problem was how to find some-bot that might not want to be found. Then she remembered why not use the wave frequency only flyers could contact. It might work depending on the signal strength.   
It could be directed to the one flier and thanks to her saved memory banks, Replay could send the mech a precise signal. She jumped up and down on one ped; it was an odd little tick she developed early when she got excited. She stopped now she had to concentrate on sending the signal and the right words to use.   
“Okay…for optimal signal strength we had to be in flight mode! Uh then the words yes the words…uhm I don’t know what he is called…oh well formality at this point is out of the question…Flier I need information my identification is Replay Cybertronian official archivist I’m sending my coordinates fallowing this message…” the next word sort of slipped out” please...” She sent the coordinates and hoped he would ignore the last words a little. All the fem bot could do was wait now for a reply or a faceplate-to-faceplate answer. She really hoped for the later.


	5. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile on the Nemesis...

“SOUNDWAVE! Did you retrieve the relic!?” Starscream had proven his cowardice by once again returning to the Nemesis with the armor he took from Dreadwing. That being the only reason he was still kept alive. His current status on the ship had been demoted below Dreadwing who was now SIC to Megatron. Of course a simple contribution was not enough to make up for all his past transgressions and Starscream was punished severely for them once more.   
Almost to the point of death. In the last few moments of Starscreams torture, Soundwave insisted Megatron not continue however. He did not care about Starscream at all; but if Meagatron had killed him it would mean the Autobots would gain the upper hand in competent numbers. Megatron considered that he would rather let his own spark ebb from its chamber than let the Autobots have any sort of advantage. He let Starscream live on the condition that he was watched closely.   
Soundwave dismissed Starscreams ranting as he often did and continued surveillance duties until an unfamiliar message frequency came to the current screen. He nearly dismissed the whole thing but something like curiosity compelled him to open it. It was an audio message on a strange wavelength that had not been used in vorns.  
“Flier I need information…my identification is Replay Cybertronian official archivist I’m sending my coordinates fallowing this message…please.” The message was played out loud. Starscream who had recognized the voiceprint, staggered back at hearing the message, and asked Soundwave if he would play it again. Soundwave did as he was asked and repeated the audio.   
“Soundwave…urhum have you replied to this message?…NO? well then what are you waiting for go investigate!” As Soundwave left the ship, Starscream tottered back to his quarters in wonder of what he heard. “Could she still be alive?” he slumped on his berth “I never saw again her after she went off with Knock Out…I never even asked him what happened that day…everything was so full of chaos…I do not think I could…it was so long ago…I thought she died with the rest of Cybertron but it seams she downloaded enough common sense to survive some how.   
She obviously has no idea whats going on. From how she sounded on that feed she must have been missing for most of the war. I wonder what happend…where is Dreadwing…I need to speak to Megatron about this…if those slagging Autobots haven’t gotten to her first…she could be a valuable new recruit. Even to the point where in if she is exemplary Megatron may reconsider returning me to my position as his second again!” He smirked at the thought of the sweet innocent little femme fighting in an energon spilling, spark ripping war.   
Then grimaced suddenly at the thought of her meeting Megatron after all how could she have know about his past as Megatronus the only bots who knew that secret were the Autobots, himself and Soundwave.   
“But if I don’t tell him Soundwave will…and I can not have that. I’ll handle her myself besides she was a loyal ally before this war ensued. I could use that to my advantage.” He strolled over to a comlink set up in the halls. “Dreadwing! Where is lord Megatron? I have significant news!” Dreadwing appeared on screen. “Starscream if it’s that vital information then you must first pass it through me…you are no longer in that position.”   
Starscream let out a curse and closed the link. “I have to be the one to tell him not that fragger…ME not him!”   
Bam! As soon as Starscream turned he collided with an enormous metal frame. It was Megatron…”PLOTTING?! Again are we Starscream…If there is nothing else I keep you alive for it is shear sport…now why were you trying to contact me?” Starscream staggered back and sputtered “I—I have a message from Soundwave there is a—a bot a femme—“  
“AND WHY?! Is that ANY of my concern?!”   
Starscream cringed “ My lord she was a excellent acquaintance of mine on Cybertron and was an “apprentice” to an archivist—“ Megatron stepped back” HA Starscream it is hard to believe you had any acquaintances you did not stab in the back—but wait you said she was an archivist—she may have had access to data base at Iacon and the means of finding the relics we have been searching for so vehemently. Soundwave has overexerted himself to the point of burnout more and more often trying to decode the Database—I would say he deserves a leave…” The bot actually has limits; Starscream thought.   
Megatron turned his back on Starscream, and over his spiked shoulder said, “SEE to it she is brought to me without delay! Starscream …if she is anything like Optimus…DO NOT hesitate to end her quickly…we do not need a repeat performance.”   
He left. Starscream remembered being the one she had endeared the most, but she had also been instructed by Orion Pax… that meant if she was much too well-groomed by him then she might not want to become a Decepticon. To witch Starscream would regrettably have to…No…he couldn’t.   
He remembered a time when he had even put his own life at risk, though the odds where in his favor, to rescue the femme from harm. She had been a even more loyal friend than any of the other seekers, who would constantly abandon each other when their own sparks were at stake. Witch is probably why none but Starscream had survived. “Slagging glitches...” He mumbled.  
He regretted sending Soundwave to retrieve her; he knew he could be a dead or alive bot on a recon assignment. He quickly comlinked a message to him not to harm the femme and that she was to be brought back to the Nemesis completely unscathed.   
Starscream could not believe it. He actually wanted to see a bot again. He had feelings he had not felt since before the war. He was pleased; to see his old friend who had always been there. To see a bot he could trust with his own spark. He almost felt it hard to believe that those feelings still resided inside him or that they were real.   
“I’m going to see her again—after all this time—will she even remember me?” and that was all he could bare to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is more of a filler chapter.


	6. No sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave gets an interesting first impression.

Soundwave found the fem bot easily enough. She just stood there. Staring at him with star-sized shiny green Optics. It started to make him feel a little uncomfortable. He began to get a closer look at her. Her small green and silver framing seamed to appear about as easy to snap as a pipe.   
Her wings were quite the sight. They shimmered, like they were coated with some special mineral that seamed sparkle almost hypnotically as she stepped to get a closer look at him. She appeared to be a newer model. No dents or visible scrapes but the frame style was defiantly pre-war. Her frame seamed to shine just a little as the moon hit its peak for the night.   
Replay took another step closer. He was not as intimidating as he seamed back at the cave he looked almost like another bot she new of on Cybertron. He had a little symbol on his shoulder fin and she wondered what it was supposed to represent. She stepped closer.   
His frame was so well defined every edge of his structure was so explicitly sharp an flat. Except for the dents and scrapes that said he had seen a few scraps. Over all a very distinctly well suited mech. She was the first to speak after all she WAS the one who asked him to come. “I have some questions is that alright?”   
He was startled at the way she spoke, so concerning and kind, he had not heard kind words in too many cycles to count. He nodded, “I left Cybertron the day it...started to burn…is it still in orbit or was it completely destroyed?” Soundwave showed her a recent screening image of Cybertron. This seamed to scare the femme beyond measure and that is the last thing he wanted… more fear.   
He switched off the image. “and –its dead then—how many others escaped?” He simply shrugged he knew others were out there just not how many. I mean she was alive with out his knowing. “Why are you here?” Soundwave did not want to tell her about the war. The destruction that the Decepticons and Autobots alike had wrought upon Cybertron…upon the galaxy as of now. He knew by now she was somehow not aligned and did not want her to join the filthy scrap that was the Autobots.   
He wanted her to, well, to like him. To not be afraid of him. Like every other bot was, like she was right now. Looking to him with all this curiosity and innocence. He thought these feelings were completely foolish…and yet…he wanted her closer to him…to hold her and tell her she was safe. His coolant flushed at the irrational idea.   
He turned away from the femme…he could not look at her. “Wait don’t go! Please!” she grabbed his servo, her fragile little ones in his seamed so remarkable, he glanced at the pleading femme. Soundwave felt pity now.   
All the emotions he thought he left back on Cybertron; back in that cold blood filled arena, the battle fields. He was a hardend decepticon and yet all those feelings he had left behined had been stirred up in seconds by this small creature. He felt disgust for himself and a hate, then a warm feeling fell on his stone cold spark. He gripped her sides and hoisted the femme to his visor and looked through her confused green optics…green he thought…my favorite. He set her back down and changed into alt mode.   
Starscream had told him to bring her back to the Nemesis and he was tired of wasting time answering her silly questions. He hovered there hoping she would get the idea and come along without him having to make her.   
Replay realized he might have other places to be and thought if she wanted all her question answered she had to fallow him so she in turn changed into flight mode and Soundwave lead her to the Nemesis. The little femme had never seen a craft so big, not even back on Cybertron. She fallowed the silent mech through the closing hanger door and took in the shear size of it all with one big gaping smile and a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been over this chapter couple times trying to fix gammer and spelling, so it should be okay. However my skill in that department is lacking so forgive me.


End file.
